What does your heart tell you?
by faith987
Summary: Well its a TxY fic, the've finally admited to their feelings but, someones taken Yuna, could it be Seymour, ... R
1. Default Chapter

What does your heart tell you? Hiiii its Faith plez review this story and don't be afraid to say any bad points. I've not actually finished FFX I'm stuck in fighting Yunalesca she won't die, I'd love some tips. Hope u enjoy the story. Faith xxx  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yuna was a young teenager, who seemed shy but she possessed a strong heart and a strong will to match. Her father Lord Braska was a legend throughout Spira for defeating Sin and bringing the clam once again. Yuna was proud of her father but was saddened by the fact that she could never speak to him after that day, but she tried not to think about that. Her elegant mother died a year after he did of a broken heart, and Yuna's memory of her mother was very vague but she did remember one thing her mother told her 'Marry true and well, and live without regrets.'  
  
After her father and mother died Yuna was left being looked after by the Maestors of Yevon, as she grew older her friends became her family and then her guardians, Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri always stood by her, and she is thankful for that. Whilst living in Luca the Maestors thought it wise not to let Yuna out of there sight they kept her well out of the sight of the public, only letting her out at functions, large events and to watch Blitzball, at first they didn't agree with this but after many a years Yuna got her chance and persuaded them. She mainly loved to see Wakka (Her kind of older brother) playing, it was the only time she felt truly free and normal.  
  
Yuna sat on the edge of her bed her blue and green eyes searched for answers in the bright room answer to what she must do. A small rap at the door broke Yuna from her chain of thoughts. Wakka's head popped round.  
  
"Yuna, are ya okay?" he asked quietly  
  
"Yes I'm fine, I think," she answered quietly.  
  
"Well their ready for ya."  
  
"Ok, I'll be one more minute" Yuna answered, and with that he left closing the door behind him.  
  
She went over to the mirror her long lilac dress flowed gently to the ground. She took in a few deep breaths repeating the words "You can do this" And the gracefully left the room.  
  
"What do you think she's decided?" Asked Wakka  
  
"I'm not sure, Maestor Seymour is a ...." Lulu couldn't bring herself to say 'a good choice.' She had many doubts about this marriage proposal, mainly the fact that she couldn't get over the fact that they didn't know each other, it wasn't for love, and it was only for Yevon, and not for themselves and that Yuna was still too young for commitment. Kimahri looked at the other 2 and he felt the same as them, he didn't want this to happen, all 3 of the friends just stared at the floor in silence.  
  
Cough Yuna stood in the doorway. They all looked up made their way over to her and gave her a small hug, she gave a little smile back to them. They all made their way silently to the grand dinning hall.  
  
Everyone was sat in complete silence waiting for Lady Yuna to arrive. She entered through the large oak doors and made her way slowly up to the high table where Seymour was stood. She could feel all the eyes burrowing into her.  
  
'Stay calm, stay calm' she repeated to herself in her thoughts.  
  
Seymour smiled and held out his hand to seat her, she took it gracefully and sat at the side of him. The small chatter started up around them.  
  
"So my dear, have you thought about my proposal?" he asked kindly, even though Yuna got the feeling he was hiding something from her.  
  
"Yes, I have, I accept your proposal of marriage." A small smile appeared on his face  
  
"You won't regret it my dear," She did not feel comfortable about this any more, she did not know him.  
  
Seymour Stood up "Everyone" He clinked his glass with his nail.  
  
"Everyone, Lady Yuna daughter of Lord Braska, has accepted my proposal"  
  
Clapping ran round the room many of the guest smiled with delight at the thought of a future wedding. The celebrations ran through the night Yuna was forced to listen to the most boring conversations between the Maestors. She did not feel like celebrating, she remembered what her mother had said,  
  
'Well maybe I can learn to love him' she thought to herself.  
  
At the back of the room stood the 3 guardians.  
  
"Do you think she's made the right choice?" asked Wakka  
  
"I don't know, but we will stand by her no matter what" answered Lulu  
  
"Ya, It's Blitz practice tomo, I invited her to see the team train, it might take her mind of this"  
  
"Good thinking Wakka, not often something I say, but that might do the trick"  
  
"Hay wat do ya mean by tha" Wakka said angrily  
  
Lulu laugh to herself "Ohh nothing"  
  
So end of the chapter I promise Tidus will be in it soon just give it time plez review. Faith xxx 


	2. Falling for the first time

Thanks PureHikari for the review,  
  
Hi it's Faith with another instalment, enjoy reading. Oh so you won't get confuse Tidus comes from this Spira not from the old Zanarkand, okay. -  
  
Chapter 2 Falling for the first time  
  
"Hay, rise and shine sleepy head," said Wakka cheerfully opening up the huge curtains to let the early morning light in.  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake" said Yuna still only half asleep.  
  
"Hurry up if you want to see us trainin', we bought a new guy at the docks this mornin', showing off some of his skills he was, he as good as anyone I've seen, said he belonged to a small team that never made the finals and that he left that team cos it was breaking up or sumart, I guess you'd like him he's your age. Quite ambitious and seems to have a strong will. Well better be off, if your comin' hurry up" he left as soon as he finished his sentence, not really giving Yuna enough time to ask any questions.  
  
'A new guy, sounds a bit up himself, but I love to see the Aurochs play'  
  
And with that she quickly got dressed and raced down the stairs, stopping only to walk properly past the Maestors at which she bowed and so did they.  
  
Out in the open air the sun beamed down on her. She noticed that the sphere had already been filled with the water it gleamed a beautiful blue colour. The vast stadium stood silent, waiting for the matches to commence tomorrow.  
  
"Hay Yunie" a voice shouted  
  
"Rikku?" She turned quickly round to see her cousin running at full pace towards her.  
  
"Rikku I've not seen you in ages" she gave a short hug to her cousin  
  
"I know, Wakka said that I could join his team," Rikku said jumping on the spot.  
  
"You know that they have a new guy already," Said Yuna quietly hoping not to disappoint her.  
  
"Yea Wakka came up to me a few minutes ago and told me, but I'm still on the team he said"  
  
"Have you met him yet?" asked Yuna  
  
"What the new guy? Na, not had chance, I've heard that he's hot." Said Rikku giggling to herself. "Look here they come"  
  
Yuna turned round noticing that the new guy was walking out at the side of Wakka. "No way," said Rikku  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't believe it, it's Tidus," said Rikku waving madly at them  
  
"You know him?" asked Yuna  
  
"Yea, he worked on our ship when we went scavenging, said he needed money, so we let him help out," Yuna turned back and waved with Rikku to the team,  
  
' Well he's good looking I give him that' Yuna thought to herself.  
  
===  
  
Wakka waved up to the two young ladies standing on the edge of one of the platforms.  
  
"Brudda, you see them two girls wavin' at us the blond ones Rikku, shes also a newbe to the team, and the others Yuna, Lord Braska's daughter, and my little sis"  
  
"Didn't know you had a sis" said Tidus  
  
"Well she not genetically my sis, but I've known her for so long"  
  
Tidus followed Wakka's gaze, and was first stunned by the fact that he'd worked and fought by the side of Rikku.  
  
"What is it man" asked Wakka  
  
"I've met Rikku before, didn't know she played Blitzball" he did not take his eyes of Yuna  
  
"Ohh" Wakka replied, chuckling to himself "well then you two will get along,"  
  
Still when Wakka was talking to him did he not let his eyes give waver, he was hypnotised by Yuna, through his eyes he had not seen anything as beautiful in his life.  
  
"Brudda" said Wakka noticing Tidus's facial expression, "don't even go there"  
  
Tidus finally let his gaze drop.  
  
===  
  
"I think someone likes you," said Rikku also noticing Tidus's facial expressions.  
  
"Rikku, don't even joke" said Yuna bringing down her hand and then propping herself against the rail.  
  
"Who said I was joking"  
  
===  
  
"So if Rikku's on our team isn't she ment to be practising with us?" questioned Tidus  
  
"Ohh yea, I've got so use to letting her watch us, it'll be hard to remember tha shes on our team" said Wakka laughing "Hay Rikku, get your butt down here and get practisin'" Wakka shouted at the top of his voice.  
  
===  
  
"Ooops, totally forgot," said Rikku innocently "well talk to you later Yunie"  
  
"Bye" said Yuna laughing out loud.  
  
= The team entered the sphere, with Rikku lagging behind. 'The practice was amazing' thought Yuna 'They're going to win for sure' Everyone was impressed by Tidus skill and agility  
  
= "We're gonna win the cup this year ya" said Wakka to Tidus  
  
Tidus nodded back, "Well lets see how good you are" said Wakka  
  
He threw the ball up and out of he sphere Tidus swam up after it, he left the water with such grace and speed it was breath taking, and as he rose through the air he did a back flip, kicking the ball straight back into play and passed everyone and straight into the back of the net.  
He was not really bother that he had scored as soon as he kicked the ball, time had slowed down it even felt like it had stopped, he was floating upside down staring at Yuna, he saw her smile at him, and he felt a rush of energy, he noticed her eyes were different colours but he thought how beautiful they looked in the midday sun. 'I will win this tournament for you' he said to himself. Then time started up again, he dived gracefully back into the water. Everyone swam up to him and cheered they had got a new lease of energy and now felt that they were going to win the finals tomorrow.  
  
===  
  
As time had stopped for Tidus it had also stopped for Yuna, she felt that she had to smile at him because of the sensation she was feeling inside, she had never felt it before and did not know what it was, but it was great.  
  
When time had started again. The team swam around Tidus she could no longer see him. She quickly backed away from the rail, hoping that noone would see the smile she had just gave Tidus, for now she new what the feeling was, it was love. But she can't be in love she has just accepted a proposal.  
  
A sudden tap on her shoulder made her jump a mile into the air, she quickly turned round.  
  
"Sorry for frightening you, but the Maestor Seymour wants a word with you." Said Lulu, calmly  
  
"Do you know what about?" Yuna asked  
  
"No sorry, he's waiting for you in the hall, would you like me to come with you?" she asked kindly  
  
"No, I'll be alright." Yuna left quickly without a backwards glance, she could not fall in love not now.  
  
====  
  
The team separated to let Tidus breath, he glanced up at the rail where Yuna was stood, and she had gone, leaving a very tall slim female who wore a grey dress crisscrossed with belt buckles. He felt disappointed, at not being able to see her face. 'What was that feeling I felt?' he thought to himself.  
  
====  
  
End of chapter 2 Poor them, well Tidus is a bit slow sorry bout that, but I've found that most lads are slow when it comes to realising their feelings. Keep reading Faith xxx 


	3. In two minds

Shout out to Heather thanks for the review plez carry on reading and reviewing. If you've got anything that you want me to add into the story don't be afraid to ask, I'll probably add it in.   
  
(I'm leaving school in 4 days time Yay but my GCSE start a week later aaaagh)  
  
Chapter 3 In two minds  
  
The team made it's way back to the changing room to dry off.  
  
Tidus sat down on the bench rubbing his hair with a towel. He relaxed and stared at the floor with the towel covering his face from view, the last remaining few drops of water ran off his blonde hair and tapped the floor, he stared into the small puddle, remembering Yuna's smile.  
  
He didn't notice Riku standing in front of him, till her foot came into his view, he looked up to her standing with her one hand on her hip and her other hand covering her face as though half in wonderment and the half in laughter,  
  
"Tidus?" said Rikku curiously  
  
"Yea" answered Tidus as he leaned back against the wall with his arms behind his head, and towel round his neck.  
  
"Do you like Yunie?" Rikku questioned  
  
He left her eye contact he did not say anything,  
  
"Well you now, she's a free agent, I saw the look you gave her before practice. You really should go up and talk to her." A huge grin appeared on her face and then she skipped off, leaving Tidus with his own thoughts.  
  
'Was it that obvious to see,' he had finally worked out what the feeling was, ' That's stupid I don't even know her' he thought to himself.  
  
===( A little note: only the Maestors and Yuna's guardians knew about the proposal. ;-) ======  
  
"You wanted to see me?" questioned Yuna to Seymour  
  
"Yes I did." Turning around to face her fully "I wish to make our engagement final, and what about if we announce it to the whole of Spira at the end of the final blizball game?"  
  
"But you hate Blizball, it would mean you'd have to sit through the whole match."  
  
"That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. It will please the whole of Spira, and me, to announce our engagement."  
  
"But I..I" Yuna stumbled  
  
"Yes?" Asked Seymour  
  
Yuna could not bring herself to say that she wasn't sure about the marriage, but she stood there and saw Seymour proud and regal and kept quiet.  
  
"Well I'd better be off these things can't sort themselves out on their own." He left without giving Yuna a chance to say anything.  
  
Yuna stood there her eyes following Seymour as he left the room,  
  
'The marriage will bring happiness to Spira, we never know when Sin will return this will give Spira hope and joy. Plus I can't stop this marriage just because I think I'm in love with someone I've not actually met. But you don't know Seymour that well, but he's a Maestor of Yevon, which makes him have good at heart. Ohhh I don't know what to do any more'  
  
She stormed off to the kitchen mad with herself for not being able to say her fears about the marriage, but at least she has 3 days till the announcement to prepare. She grabbed a snack from the kitchen.  
She made her way to her favourite spot in Luca, it was a small round walkway that over looked Luca to one side with its huge stadium and to the other was the vast ocean. She stood there for hours till sunset was upon her.  
  
===  
  
Tidus made his way up the final steps after looking round the whole of Luca this was the last place he had to sight see. He reached the top step and was shocked to see Yuna stood there on her own in deep thought the light cast a gentle glow over her, making Tidus look at her in aww he felt that he was worth nothing so he turned to walk away.  
  
"Please don't leave" said Yuna quietly  
  
He turned back round and walked towards her, "Did you just say something?" he said as he stood next to her  
  
"Yes, I said please don't leave. It's great standing here alone but it's even better when you have company" she said as she turned her head to show a small smile on her face and so that she could see him properly. "I saw you play earlier, that was amazing what you did, when I was watching I had felt as thought time had slowed down, just so you could perform that trick, I'm sure I've seen that done before but I can't remember where" she said as her faced furrowed into concentration.  
  
"Well my dad made the move up. Called it mark 3 or something, he was a famous Blitball player about 10 years ago, some people still remember him but the rest have forgotten him" said Tidus "I wish I could" he said under his breath.  
  
"ohhh, that's probably it then." Said Yuna  
  
The two of them started up a conversation, and where talking and laughing like they have known each other of years.  
  
'He's not as bad as I thought' thought Yuna  
  
The sun had set leaving behind a navy blue sky, with glistening stars. They stood there still talking when Yuna shivered.  
  
"Are you cold?" said Tidus notice her shiver  
  
"I'm fine" she shivered again, "Well I am getting a bit cold"  
  
Tidus took off his jacket revealing his tanned skin,  
  
"But won't you be cold?"  
  
"No, but if I do get cold at least I know you'll be warm"  
  
"I can't take it off you," said Yuna quietly.  
  
"I insist." He said as he laid it upon her shoulders,  
  
It felt warm against Yuna's skin she felt so comfortable.  
  
"Shall we get something to eat, I'm starved" said Tidus rubbing his stomach, it rumbled they both laughed.  
  
They made there way to a little café down one of the back streets on the main road, it was Yuna's favourite, because no one ever treated her differently this was the only place she felt truly normal, and that's the way she liked it.  
  
"Ohhhh Yuna it's good to see you." Said a large woman giving Yuna a hug, she was dressed in casual clothes, with an apron over the top. She was the owner of the café, and was always welcoming to her. "So who is this young man?" said the woman  
  
"Val this is Tidus, he's a blizball player, he plays for the Besaid Aurochs. Tidus this is Val" the two new acquaintances shook hands.  
  
"So he plays for your home team, I guess you'll be cheering him on, but remember you can't look biased," Val said as she lead them to a table laughing to herself. They sat down facing each other,  
  
"Well what'll it be?" asked Val  
  
"The usual hot chocolate for me" said Yuna  
  
"And I'll have...." Tidus said as he skimmed down the list "a beer with a large plate of chips"  
  
"Is that all?" Said Val  
  
"Yea" they both said at the same time, they laughed again, and Val left to get their orders.  
  
"A beer and chips, aren't you playing tomorrow?" Asked Yuna  
  
"Well yea, but I'll be fine as long as you don't tell Wakka"  
  
"I won't" Yuna giggled  
  
"Do you want your jacket back?" questioned Yuna  
  
"I'll only have it back when you've warmed up." He said as he leaned back comfortably.  
  
Yuna looked round, and noticed a couple of teenage girls eyeing Tidus up,  
  
"I think I might give it you back," Yuna said as she turned her head back round to look at Tidus,  
  
"Okay, but why?"  
  
"Over there are a couple of girls eyeing you up, it looks like they're admiring your physique." Yuna said smiling.  
  
Tidus looked round to the two females, waved at them which made them giggle, one of them got up to walk over to him,  
  
"I wish I hadn't waved." said Tidus quietly, the other girl got up and was whispering to her friend.  
  
"Do you want them to talk to you?"  
  
"Not really, it kinda makes me feel embarrassed" he said as he leaned on the tabletop trying to avoid eye contact with the girls.  
  
Yuna quickly grabbed his hands, and smiled at him, he smiled back and they both moved into kiss. The kiss was short but both of them liked it. As they moved away, they noticed the two girls back away, and sit back down. Yuna and Tidus pulled the menus into the middle to block the girls view, they both bent low to the tabletop laughed, nearly crying.  
  
"Umm, your order" said Val placing the drinks and chips on the table, both Tidus and Yuna stopped laughing, but quietly giggled to themselves. Val walked off, not saying a word. The two of them enjoyed the meal. Laughing and chatting, Yuna gave Tidus his jacket back. They did not realise how late it was.  
  
"I'd better be getting back" said Yuna looking at her watch. It was 1 in the morning, Val had let them stay, but all the chairs were up. And Val was talking to her husband on a nearby table.  
Tidus and Yuna left the Café, saying goodbye to Val. Tidus walked Yuna up to her room,  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the semi finals game, and after we can meet up?" Asked Yuna  
  
"Yea I'd love that." Replied Tidus. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and disappeared in to her room. She went over and stood on the balcony, which over looked the main entrance. She waited till she saw him leave.  
  
"Tomorrow then." She shouted down with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yea defiantly" he shouted back.  
  
==== End of chapter How romantic, hope you like it. Well see you all later Faith, ohh please review, cos I need to know if you lot like it. 


	4. Make your decision

Thanks Amy I'm glad your liking the story,. I hope you enjoy this chapter,  
===  
  
Chapter 4 Make your decision  
  
"Where were you last night" said Rikku with an enormous grin on her face

"No where" Tidus answered back, trying to have no expression on his face.  
  
"Don't lie, cos your crap at it" Said Rikku with her hands on her hips, "where you with a certain someone, related to me who's first name starts with a Y?" Rikku leaned in closer, trying to decipher his blank facial expression.  
  
"If I where, would I tell you?"  
  
"Ohhh so you where." Said Rikku jumping up and down in the corridor, the passer bys looked at her funny but she just ignored them.  
  
"Where, What?" said Wakka walking up behind Rikku, Tidus's eyes grew larger, hinting to Rikku not to say anything, she got the gist and gave a wink to Tidus.  
  
"Ohhh nothing, just asked where his lucky shorts where. ohh and look he's wearing them, silly me" said Rikku, gently slapping her head  
  
"Well that's good I thought you might have been out all night drinking" Said Wakka kinda relieved, "remember guy's match is in an hour, so get to the changing room's beforehand I'm giving a pep talk" said Wakka walking away from them.  
  
Both Tidus and Rikku rolled their eyes.  
  
"Soooooo," said Rikku carrying on their earlier conversation. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Well I'm gonna find out of Yunie anyway."  
  
"You do that." said Tidus slowly walking away, his back facing Rikku he wave over his shoulder at her then shouted back "See ya at the match"  
  
Rikku was left stood there in frustration, with her arms folded she scowled as he left her.  
  
===  
  
Yuna slowly woke up, she stretched a bit and yarned.  
  
"That was the best dream I've ever had" she said aloud.  
  
She went over to the table mirror and sat down and started messing with her hair, she suddenly smelt a hint of Tidus in her hair, then realised that it was no dream.  
  
'What had she done, she had lead Tidus to believe that she was free, but she wasn't she was going to marry Seymour.' She clasped her head in frustration and leaned on the table.  
  
"Why did this have to happen now" she shouted at herself. The tears tricked down her face, she had no energy to hold them back, or was it that she didn't want to hold them back.  
  
"Yuna" said a gentle voice. "Yuna is everything okay?" Lulu asked her, as she entered the door.  
  
Yuna tuned her head to Lulu, trying to wipe away the tears. Lulu noticed them and ran to her side she knelt on the floor brushing Yuna's fair hair softly. Yuna burst into tears on Lulu's shoulder,  
  
"Do you want to tell me what's the matter?"  
  
"I can't, I have to decided, I...I can't" mumbled Yuna  
  
"That's okay," whispered Lulu "I'm here, I'm here, never forget that."  
  
"I know what'll cheer you up the blitzball match get yourself ready and I'll meet you up there okay."  
  
"I don't know if I feel up to it,"  
  
"Well just come when you're ready,"  
  
"Okay" Yuna said softly  
  
Lulu knew that Yuna just needed a bit of time to herself, to think whatever it was through. She quietly left Yuna, who had stopped crying, to her own devices. 'She's a smart girl she make it through' thought Lulu to herself  
  
===  
  
Tidus was now late for the pep talk, but he knew he had done it on purpose, Wakka's speeches where a bit to long for his liking, well the one at the practice was about five minutes too long of him, and just think that was just for a practice and not a real match.  
  
"Sorry I'm late" said Tidus entering the room.  
  
"Well ya just missed the pep talk" said Wakka a bit annoyed "But as long as you pull off that move that you did in practice I'll let you off" said Wakka with a huge grin on his face, and pulling Tidus into a head lock,  
  
"Gerr off" said Tidus laughing Wakka let go. The cheers started,  
  
"That's our cue" said Wakka warming up.  
  
They all formed a circle, and placed their hands on each others, "1...2...3.... Victory" they all cheered. They ran out into the stadium, where the sphere had already been filled with water, they looked around at the crowds  
  
"Here are the Besaid Aurochs!!!" said the voice booming over the loud cheers. Tidus searched for the high box, he saw the slim grey figure sat there but no Yuna,  
  
"Hay, Wakka" whispered Tidus  
  
"Who's that woman over there" he pointed at Lulu  
  
"Ohh you mean Lulu she's one of Yuna's guardians, why do ya ask?"  
  
"No reason." But there was a reason he expected to see Yuna smiling at him.  
  
The teams entered the sphere and the game was off, Tidus lacked in concentration but the rest of the team made up for it. The opposing team was extremely crafty they weaved here and there and they were the first to score a goal, then the Aurochs pulled an awesome comeback, Wakka had passed to Rikku who had dodged 3 players and scored. The match continued, each team scoring goals to put them ahead, only to have the other team score and make it equal again.  
  
"Hay Tidus what's the matter" shouted Rikku  
  
Tidus shock his head and continued with the game, every now and again looking back to see in Yuna was there.  
  
===  
  
I really should go, thought Yuna as she walked back and forth round the room. "I will" she said aloud and made her way quickly up to the box.  
  
"So you decided to come," said Lulu  
  
"Yea, who's winning?"  
  
"They tied at the moment, 6 a piece with 5 minutes to go"  
  
Yuna looked down and caught Tidus's eye, he smiled at her, but she only gave a small smile back. She had to tell him.  
  
===  
  
One of the Aurochs was fouled badly and blood seeped through the water from his wound, he left the sphere and a penalty was given to the Aurochs, Wakka looked at Tidus and Tidus nodded back. They were about to do the mark 3.  
  
Wakka took up position, and through the ball up instead of towards the net.  
  
"What does that man think he's doing the nets the other way." Shouted the man over the speakers.  
  
Yuna walked to the edge of the box.  
  
Tidus swam as fast as he could out of the water. "I don't believe it folks the new player, Tidus is doing a mark 3 look at him goooooo."  
  
Tidus broke the surface of the waters the cheers became louder, he heard Yuna loudest of them all  
  
"Go on Tidus you can do it." He heard it like a shout, but actually she was just whispering it under her breath.  
  
As Tidus hit the ball, the cheers went louder and louder, the ball flew like lightening through the air back into the water and straight to the back of the net. The buzzer rang to call the end of the game.  
  
"Who is that new star I've not seen that move done, since since Jecht played that shot, Tidus couldn't be the son of the super star, could he?" said the man over the speakers. "And there you have it folks the Besaid Aurochs have made it through to the final, congratulations."  
  
The two teams made there way to the top box to get congratulated off the Maestors (All but Seymour), and Yuna.  
  
One by one they shook the hands of both teams, Tidus was coming closer to Yuna,  
  
'Calm, be calm' said Yuna to herself. Just as he was about to shake her hand, a huge monster had appeared the forbidden dark summon, had appeared out of no where, it's master, wore a black coat which concealed his identity, the monster started to shoot balls of fire into the stand, the crowd disappeared in terrified screams,  
  
"YUNA" shouted Tidus as a flaming ball was going to hit her, he jumped at her forcing them to the ground they rolled to the side the fire ball flew straight into the stand causing it to collapse, the other teams, meastors and Wakka and Lulu had dodged the fire ball but was on the other side of the crater, Tidus lay over Yuna shielding her from the spray of dust and debris, he leaned up off her noticing he look of sadness in her eyes, he looked away the dust settled and he tried to get up, a shooting pain ran through his body, a large piece of concrete had imbedded itself in his skin. He screwed his face up in pain.  
  
"Tidus," said Yuna  
  
"I'll be fine," he sat up.  
  
"Here," Yuna pulled out the concrete, Tidus shouted in pain, the she gently lay her hand on the wound shut her eye and healed it. The destruction was still going on around them. Once the wound was healed Tidus looked at Yuna with deepest affection but she could not return it, he quickly noticed this and looked away again.  
  
"We better get you somewhere safe" he spoke quickly.  
  
"Hay Wakka, Wakka where are you?"  
  
"I'm over here, get Yuna somewhere safe and we'll meet you there, we've gotta try and stop this"  
  
"Okay" Wakka and Lulu couldn't have got to Yuna and Tidus if they wanted, the crater made was to large to cross.  
  
Tidus ran with Yuna, following the crowds out of the stadium, his hand firmly grasping hers, they ran into the street both looked on in horror, hundreds upon hundreds of fiends where crawling the street. Tidus whipped out his sword and ran it through the fiends clearing a path for he two of them to run. They ran straight into Seymour,  
  
"Yuna" he said firmly  
  
"Thank you for your services they are no longer needed, I can take care of her now." Said Seymour to Tidus  
  
"And who says I'm gonna let her go." Said Tidus as he stood in front of Yuna to protect her.  
  
"Foolish boy, you cannot protect her"  
  
"Oh yea says who."  
  
Seymour gave a small chuckled. A field was just about to jump on Seymour's back, when Seymour waved his hand and the field vanished. He did not look like he had wasted any of his energy on defeating the fiend. "Well boy, hand my fiancé to me"  
  
"Fiancé?" Tidus looked at Yuna in puzzlement. She hung her head down so he could not see her.  
  
"I will not go with you." Said Yuna strongly,  
  
"What?" said Seymour a little taken a back "You chose this over me," and pointed at Tidus  
  
"I chose my own way" and with that she ran off into the dust and smoke of the streets. The two of them stood there for a few seconds, and then ran after her.  
  
====  
  
End of chappie, hope it wasn't to long, enjoy reading.  
  
I might not have the next chapter up as soon as this one was, I've got my GCSE's starting next Friday, and I haven't started revising, but plez keep checking to see if I've updated and tell me your thoughts of the story are I love to hear them.


	5. Yuna’s decision

Total thanks toRicochet I have finally beaten Yunalesca Wooooow : ) Hii me again, plez enjoy this instalment, I'm havin a great time writing it I just wanna know if you lot are enjoyin it, plez review  
  
(I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, but I wish I did cos that would be amazing)  
  
Chapter 5 Yuna's decisions  
  
Yuna ran through the crowds, her eyes stinging from the smoke. She looked up at the temple, which stood in front of her, and let out a gasp of total frustration  
  
"What am I to do?" she said as she stared at the statue of her father and mother that stood outside of the temple.  
  
Everything went quiet, and out of the smoke can a slim figure, it was her mother,  
  
"My daughter, so often have I watched you in unhappy time,"  
  
Yuna made her way to hug her mother, but she was not really there only a figure of smoke  
  
"My child, you have grown so beautiful and strong, "  
  
"Mother, I do not know which way to go, I'm lost please help me"  
  
"Yuna, I cannot tell you what to do, only your heart can tell you. What does your heart tell you? Listen to it "  
  
"I....I" Yuna closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
She slowly opened them.  
  
"YUNA, YUNA" shouted Tidus through the smoke.  
  
He appeared in here view he quickly ran over to her before she could move.  
  
"Listen I don't care if you have to marry him, my feelings are my feelings, and right now they are telling me to get you somewhere safe. Will you let me help you?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They both ran quickly to the dock never looking back, they headed on the first boat that was leaving. As the boat sailed away, they looked back at the destruction that was being made, the fiends had taken over Luca and the figure that had started it all off had vanished.  
  
Tidus and Yuna made their way up to the top deck, it lay empty, everyone was on the lower decks, seeking warmth.  
  
"Tidus" said Yuna softly  
  
He looked towards the sea.  
  
"Hay don't sweat about it, you didn't have to tell me you were getting married."  
  
The anger was swelling inside of him, even though he tried to stay calm.  
  
Yuna interlinked her hand with his, he slowly turned round to look at her, they stood there in blissful silence. Yuna's heart had told her what she sought to hear.  
  
"Tidus, I want you," she said quietly  
  
Just as they leaned into kiss the foghorn blew. I gigantic fiend knocked the side of the boat, splitting Yuna and Tidus apart, Yuna slide across the deck and slammed into the rail, knocking her unconscious. Tidus quickly ran after her, but was too late she had slipped under the railing and into the deep sea,  
  
"Shit" said Tidus to himself, he dived in after her.  
  
As he swam through the water, fiends appeared around him, he sliced and diced his way through them, with only one thought on his mind to find Yuna  
  
===  
  
'I feel light headed. what's happening to me? Am I dieing?'  
  
===  
  
She gently drifted on the current, Tidus spotted her and raced towards her,  
  
'You won't die, I won't let you' Tidus said to himself.  
  
Gently grasping her waste he swam back to the boat, it hadn't moved, the shipmates were attacking the fiend with harpoons and guns. Tidus swam up to the side of the ship and called up.  
  
"Guys, people overboard"  
  
A man leaned over assessed the situation and threw down a rope ladder down. Tidus grabbed it and gently lay Yuna over his shoulder and made his way up onto the deck.  
  
Extremely exhausted Tidus jumped over the rail, accidentally letting Yuna fall to the floor, he collapsed beside her, a crowd had gathered around them  
  
Tidus could hear the gentle humming of voices whispering  
  
"Is Yuna okay?"  
  
Someone leaned in to check on her, she coughed and spluttered water out, cheers and laughter broke the whispers  
  
"She's alive" everyone was chanting  
  
"Lord Baska's daughter lives"  
  
Tidus lay next to her he shifted his hand onto hers, she shifted her head to she could see who it was, her small smile showed signs of relief and happiness.  
  
"We better get her inside"  
  
"I'll take her" said Tidus gathering his energy and lifting himself off the floor,  
  
"Are you sure, you've just battled the tides to save her."  
  
"Yes, you better get back to fighting the fiend."  
  
"But it's gone young man."  
  
Tidus turned his head to where the fiend was, it had gone.  
  
"I will still take her"  
  
"If you insist" said the shipmate shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Tidus scooped Yuna up in his arms, and took her to a cabin.  
  
===  
  
Yuna stared into his face as he carried her to a cabin, never did he once look at her,  
  
'I can not bare to look at her, she feels so light in my arms, as though that's where she belongs, in my arm's, but it can never be, she's engaged, to brake an engagement in Spira is well.... it's unheard of.' Thought Tidus to himself  
  
== 'I think it hit him that him and me could never be, even though I want it and so does he. His face was strong and kind. His grasp of me was comfortable and it made me feel so safe as though nothing could harm me if I stayed there.' He laid her gently on the bed. She wanted so much to say something but her mouth would not open, he still did not look at her, he turned to leave.  
  
"Thank you" was all that Yuna could manage to say,  
  
He turned his head to the side as though to say he had heard her,  
  
"Your welcome" he said softly. And he left.  
  
A small tear ran down Yuna's right cheek as she turned to her right to look out of the window, she gently drifted to sleep.  
  
===  
  
Tidus shut the door and lay against it, and took a deep breath, 'Before she said she wants me but....' He walked up to the upper deck to clear his mind ====  
  
The ship pulled into the harbour of Beside Island, Tidus was sat on the railing waiting for Yuna to awake. She left her cabin and spotted him sitting there all peacefully, she quietly walked up behind him and leaned o the railing beside him the gentle breeze blow through her hair,  
  
"My old home" spoke Yuna  
  
Tidus nearly fell off the rail in shock to see Yuna standing at the side of him.  
  
He rubbed the back of his head, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Are you coming?" said Yuna as she started to walk away.  
  
"Yea"  
  
They walked up the hill to the town, passer bys kept stopping Yuna to talk to her never once did she act horrible to any of them, she smiled politely and chatted a bit then said good bye.  
  
"Do you ever get sick of people congratulating you?" asked Tidus  
  
"A bit, I loved my father for what he has done but people praise me and I've not done anything except from being his daughter, I don't think that's right, sometimes I wish I ....."  
  
"Yea you wish what?"  
  
"I wish my father had never brought the calm"  
  
"Ohhh, why?"  
  
"Well everyone else is happy but I lost my father and mother, and I don't really like all the attention I get, sometime I wish I was someone else, what about you and your father?"  
  
"I hate my father he left me and my mother, then shortly after my mother died, all he ever used to do was put me down, he left and he's dead because of it."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't be its not your fault he left."  
  
They reached the temple and the town. Night had fallen and the island was camped around the fire, after the two of them had got settled in there rooms for the night they meet up at the bonfire and sat under the stars, the islanders were amazingly upbeat even after they heard the news they recon they had to be.  
  
Yuna leaned onto Tidus's shoulder and made herself comfy they stared into the fire Tidus put his arm around her, and they sat there all night. As everyone left to go to bed the two of them remained. Tidus moved his head so he could see her, and then leaned into kiss her, the two of them engaged in this kiss till, they heard a voice shouting at them  
  
"Whatta ya doin"  
  
It was Wakka they broke away from each other  
  
"I said look after not get involved with her"  
  
"Wakka, calm down" said Yuna "I love him, I'm braking it off with Seymour"  
  
"But ya can't what'll everyone say." Tidus and Yuan stood up, still holding hands, Kimhari, Lulu and Rikku appeared behind Wakka. "I don't care no one really knows anyway"  
  
"You sure bout that, at the end of the battle when all the fiends were defeated Seymour announced it" said Wakka  
  
Yuna looked at the floor, her mind racing furiously,  
  
"If you two were seen......" said Lulu walking up behind Wakka  
  
"What?" questioned Tidus  
  
"Well, Seymour is not known to like having enemies"  
  
"Whats that suppose to mean?" Said Tidus  
  
"Well it means you may get arrested or even killed"  
  
"But I've done nothing wrong"  
  
"In his eyes you would have and no one stands up to him without paying the price"  
  
"I've never heard anything like that" said Rikku taking an interest in the conversation  
  
"That's because the public are not told, what do you think happened to Maestor Yante," said Lulu  
  
"Well he died of natural causes, didn't he" said Rikku  
  
"No that's what they told you," said Lulu "I think you should all get off to bed and rest up" said Lulu taking on a mother figure  
  
"Lulu why didn't you tell me about this,"  
  
"because I thought you best not to know, I know that he would never hurt you in the world, now you better get off to bed"  
  
She moved them all into their tents.  
  
Yuna tossed and turned throughout the night, She needed to clear her head so she left camp an the island and made her way to her secret spot 'The spring' (macalania woods)  
  
=======  
  
End of another chappie, what is yuna doing, well hope you enjoyed, keep reviewing see ya all soon. (I think you can guess what is coming, I had to put it in cos its my fav part of ffx) 


	6. The Spring

Heee heee, time 2 enjoy this summer with a good gripping story.  
  
Sorry if any of the major names are spelt wrong, don't call me cos I can't even spell English words never mind these words.  
  
**Chapter 6 The spring**  
  
"Where is she?!" Wakka shouted at the top of his voice, down Tidus's ear, Tidus pulled the sheets further over his head, hiding from Wakka,.  
  
"Where's who?" he mumbled back at Wakka through the cover.  
  
"You know who, the girl I told you to stay a way from"  
  
Tidus bolted up, he sat there as Wakka searched his room, Wakka opened and closed the cupboards as Lulu walked in  
  
"Really Wakka, do you think that she'll be hiding in the cupboard?"  
  
"Well uuummmm...." Wakka said standing up and rubbing the back of his head,  
  
"I think she's left the island, but Kimahri's checking the island again." Said Lulu calmly  
  
"Where would she have gone?, Why has she gone?" said Tidus getting out of bed, disentangling himself from the covers.  
  
"What's all the commotion for," said Rikku walking in rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "You can hear you lot from the other side of the village".  
  
"Yuna's missin" said Wakka  
  
"What?" said Rikku going high-pitch,  
  
"I know one place she'd be, if she's not on this island, but she hasn't been there in years, why would she go there?" said Lulu in deep concentration.  
  
"Lu where's she gone?" said Wakka all three of them stood there waiting for her answer.  
  
"Wakka do you remember where her mum and dad used to take her when she was really young"  
  
Wakka stood there, for a minute and slowly said  
  
"They used to take her.... To the spring"  
  
"Yes," said Lulu  
  
"The spring?" said Tidus and Rikku in unison.  
  
"Ya her mum and dad used to take her there when she wa upset, but tha's a long way for her to travel on her own, now there's a new danger out there"  
  
"Well lets get going" said Tidus  
  
======  
  
Yuna walked up the road leading to Guadosalem, she had finally decided to tell Seymour that she didn't want to marry him.  
  
As she entered the small town and was greeted by everyone they where all so happy about the marriage, she could feel herself go red with embarrassment, she knew she was going to have to tell them all soon that there wasn't going to be a wedding.  
She stared up at the large house where Seymour took residence, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Magnificent isn't it?" said a voice from behind her, she spun round on the spot to see who it was, it was Seymour his face strained to smile, he looked tired.  
  
"I need a word with you" said Yuna quietly  
  
"Okay, this way" He led her to the main dining hall, she sat down on the long couch, an attendant brought her a drink, she took it graciously, Yuna stared into it as though it would give her the courage she needed.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to ask me?" questioned Seymour  
  
"Well it's the marriage... I ..I...can't marry you"  
  
Seymour stood there in shock  
  
"May I ask why not? Is it because of that lad the other day"  
  
"Well no.. I mean yes.. no I'm not really sure, but I hope your not offended."  
  
"No my dear," he said a little smile appeared on his face. "If you don't want it to happen then it shouldn't, I will inform the people of Spira." He started to walk off  
  
"I will do it. I was the one that cancelled it."  
  
"We'll do it together," said Seymour, he turned his back to Yuna,  
  
'Well this is a surprise, but its great, I will start to get sympathy of the people and that will give me power, it's better than my original plan, Yuna dying on our wedding night accidentally, and the people giving me sympathy that way, this is a much better way.' Thought Seymour a smirk appeared on his face.  
  
=  
  
They left the building, a crowd gathered.  
  
"People of Spira, "announced Seymour  
  
"Yuna and I have decided to call off the wedding."  
  
Mumbles could be heard through the crowds  
  
"Why?" shouted a small girl.  
  
Yuna and Seymour looked at each other  
  
Then Yuna stood forward  
  
"It was my decision, I feel I'm not ready to marry, but Seymour and I will hopefully remain friends," Yuna turned around to look at Seymour he nodded. The people started to whisper.  
  
"Well folks that's a surprise, if I've ever heard one." Said the reporter.  
  
"The wedding has been cancelled more on this story later, this is Miya signing off,"  
  
====  
  
"Wow she got to Guadosalem quickly" said Rikku watching the report from the screen in the item shop on the Mi'hen high road.  
  
"Well that's good news" said Lulu  
  
Tidus folded his arms and looked at Wakka. Wakka noticed him standing there.  
  
"I'm sorry thinkin ya knew where she was"  
  
"That's okay, just don't wake me up like you did ever again"  
  
"Okay" Wakka agreed  
  
"Sooooo how long does it take to get to the Spring?" asked Rikku  
  
"Just a little more than half a days walk" answered Lulu  
  
====  
  
After talking with everyone, all Yuna wanted to do was relax, so she ran as quickly as she could across the Thunder plain (Trying not to get hit by the lightening) to the spring. It was exactly as she remembered it. The pyreflies lit up the spring casting a mystical glow over the trees.  
  
She slowly walked on the waters surface, until she was in the middle, she glanced around to make sure there was no one there, then suddenly but gracefully she let herself fall through the water, the rush of warm water ran over her feet then the rest of her, when she was completely submerged she felt like all of her worries wash away.  
  
When she surfaced she lay on the water letting the water run through her hair, she drifted with the waves, they felt calm and welcoming, she lay there for many hours without thought, and worry, she didn't even bother that her clothes where drenched.  
  
Then when she did start to think about her life, she couldn't stay afloat anymore she had to stand up in the water as though her thoughts had made her unbalanced with the water, then she thought about him, Tidus, how he made her feel. The pyreflies took his form and the dream image lay his arms around her, her true smile appeared on her face she felt so happy with this ghostly image, she knew she had to tell him, she had to tell him her feelings.  
  
==== "C'mon we better hurry through Guadosalem" said Wakka  
  
"Yes I think we better" agreed Lulu  
  
They hurried, no one took any notice of them.  
  
"The thunder plains, I hate the thunder plains, I hate thunder, I hate lightening" said Rikku cowering as lightening struck one of the high towers.  
  
Tidus laughed  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"You can fight monsters but you can't face lightening, look it doesn't even touch the floor" Said Tidus still laughing  
  
"Laugh at this!" said Rikku stomping on Tidus's foot  
  
"What was that for" said Tidus rubbing his foot in pain,  
  
"No one laughs at me," said Rikku standing straight looking proud of herself.  
  
"Well ha haa haaaa" said Tidus running off into the thunder plains  
  
"Hay no one laughs at me" said Rikku running after him.  
  
"Come on lets follow them." Said Wakka  
  
==  
  
At the other side of the thunder plains, Tidus was stood gasping for breath,  
  
Rikku was just behind him  
  
"Why where you laughing" said Rikku also gasping for breathe and clutching a stitch.  
  
"Well if you notice you're on the other side of the thunder plains, and I bet you didn't even wince once when lightening hit a tower"  
  
"Well..... I, I didn't did I, I'm not afraid of lightening wooooo" said Rikku now jumping around,  
  
"Hay, Wakka, lulu, Kimahri, I'm not afraid of lightening"  
  
They joined Tidus and Rikku and congratulated her.  
  
"How far is it now?" asked Tidus  
  
"Over there hidden through the trees" said Wakka pointing the way.  
  
"Maybe you should go alone," said Lulu  
  
"What?" said Wakka  
  
"Trust me Wakka it's the right thing to do, we'll wait in that opening," said Lulu pointing in the opposite direction to Wakka.  
  
"Got ya "said Rikku now understanding what Lulu was saying to Tidus, "c'mon Wakka tell me bout blitzball" said Rikku grabbing Wakka's arm and dragging him away  
  
"Hay, wait, what's goin on?" said Wakka not caught on to what was happening. Kimahri, and Lulu followed Rikku and Wakka.  
  
Tidus was left alone, he slowly made his way through the trees, to the spring, then he saw her in the arms of another man, he was about to walk away when he realised that that man was him, well a dream image of him, he silently waded through the water, she did not notice him, he came up behind her and lay his arms where the dream image's arms where, the dream image disappeared.  
  
"Better to have the real thing," whispered Tidus  
  
Yuna opened her eyes wide, and broke free from his grip,  
  
"You saw"  
  
"Yes"  
  
She was going red she started to move to the edge of the spring to get out, when Tidus grabbed her arm, and brought her close to his body, he lifted her head and leaned into kiss.  
  
=== Later on  
  
They sat on the shore, Yuna leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I whish this night could never end" she whispered.  
  
"I know how you feel"  
  
"Tidus, I love you"  
  
They kissed again. And then sat there staring at the spring.  
  
BANG  
  
Tidus was hit from behind, he lay unconscious on the floor.  
  
Yuna turned round to see who it was, hundreds upon hundreds of men in cloaks surrounded her, they grabbed her and carried her away.  
  
"TIDUS, TIDUS" she screamed at the top of her lungs, they vanished into the darkness with Yuna, Yuna was knocked unconscious to stop her yelling.  
  
===  
  
"What was that?" Asked Rikku  
  
"Sounds like Yuna"  
  
They rushed to the spring Yuna was gone, and Tidus lay on the floor.  
  
"What's going on? asked Wakka  
  
"Idon't know" replied Lulu  
  
"YUNA, YUNA WHERE ARE YOU" shouted Lulu, no answer  
  
Kimarhi scouted the undergrowth no sigh of her.  
  
"Where is she" said Rikku worried They all looked at Tidus who lay there limp on the floor.  
  
==== End of chapter  
  
Sorry if it went a bit crappy at the end my hands are killing from the typing and sorry it's really really long, hope you enjoyed it anyway, see ya later Faith xxx 


	7. It was you

Thanks for the reviews I love you all, except Will, the other story only has your name not you in it so bugger off lol.  
  
My birthday eve today. 2mo I'll b 16 yea  
  
Okay I'm not that good at writing story's as you can tell but I have some good ideas but I'm crap at writing them, so sorry if the story gets a bit confusing, I'm only me.  
  
Chapter 7 It was you  
  
As they stood round him, he slowly woke up,  
  
"Tidus where is she?" asked Lulu  
  
He rubbed the back off his head then moved his head to see where Yuna was sat, there was nothing there, he outstretched his hand, her screaming voice echoed inside his head, the anger rose inside him he balled up his fist and hit the ground, he slowly got up, and made his way to the opening in the trees.  
  
'Seymour if you've hurt her in any way I'll kill you' thought Tidus  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Riku  
  
"Seymour's"  
  
"It was Seymour, are you sure?" Questioned Lulu  
  
He stormed off, not listening to anyone  
  
===  
  
Yuna awoke on the hard floor of the Zanakand dome.  
  
"Your awake, I pictured you a bit stronger, you're so thin and weak" said a man in dark clothes.  
  
"Who...who are you?" Said Yuna quietly  
  
"I'm the great ruler of the fiends"  
  
"There's no such thing"  
  
"you are so young and naïve, and I full of wisdom of all the guardians and yu yevon"  
  
"But that can't be, Sin's gone, gone for good my father defeated it."  
  
"Are you sure"  
  
Yuna stared at him, his eyes told her the truth,  
  
"You... you your sin?"  
  
"Sin in human form" he laughed  
  
"Why do you want me?"  
  
"You harness the power of your father, that power I will obtain, and control all the aeons"  
  
"But the fayth's have gone, they vanished when you where defeated,"  
  
"No, one remained also in human form but that person doesn't know it, you are the only one who can find it, and use it, and in turn I'll use you" he said laughing  
  
Yuna quickly got up and tried to run for the exit.  
  
"No use running little girl, I can control everything"  
  
Flames rose around her forming a cage to hold her,  
  
She stood up and shouted  
  
"You'll never use me for anything, if you're so powerful then you don't need me!"  
  
===  
  
Tidus stormed off ahead of the group.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop him?" said Wakka  
  
"I'm not sure, what if he's right." Said Lulu  
  
They all stopped and stared at her.  
  
"What?" said lulu  
  
"You .. you're not sure, I've never heard you say that" replied Wakka  
  
"Well there's a first time for everything"  
  
Wakka laughed.  
  
"Thunder" said Lulu effortlessly,  
  
A small thunder bolt came out of the sky and hit Wakka  
  
"Ouch wha where tha for?"  
  
"I just felt like it" replied Lulu.  
  
They caught up with Tidus. As they entered Guadosalme they saw Seymour consulting the Guado, Tidus stormed right up to him.  
  
Smack Tidus hit him square in the face, Seymour took a couple of steps back, Tidus walked up to him  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!" he shouted at her, the Guado gathered around Seymour, forming a barrier,  
  
"No it's okay, you are dismissed" said Seymour to the Guado. They left looking disgracefully at Tidus, but still Tidus did not remove his gaze from Seymour  
  
"Who are you wanting?" questioned Seymour  
  
"You know who. Stop acting dumb"  
  
"Ahhh you are wanting the fair Lady Yuna," he laughed a small laugh "She is not her, we left on good parting yesterday, and I've not seen her since. So she chose you, what a protector you've turned into"  
  
Tidus was ready to punch him again Rikku noticed this  
  
"Ummm.. Tidus maybe he's telling the truth, maybe he doesn't know where she is" Tidus turned to look at her.  
  
Riku took a step away from him, he had a strong fire burning in his eyes that scared her a bit.  
  
"If you wish I could send a search party to find her"  
  
"No thank you we'll find her" said Lulu trying to calm the situation  
  
"Whatever you wish, I'm always here" he said with a grin on his face "Well I better be getting back to business" he said rubbing his jaw  
  
"yes" replied Lulu, beckoning everyone to follow her  
  
Kimahri had to physically drag, Tidus away.  
  
"That guys such a creep" said Rikku under her breath so only her friends could hear.  
  
===  
  
Sin walked up to Yuna, he walked through the flames that licked at his clothing but didn't hurt him in any way.  
  
"You will do my bidding."  
  
"N.." the rest of the words couldn't form in her mouth, she had been paralysed, her eyes raced round in their sockets, in fear of not being able to move.  
  
"Now you will tell me who it is." He laid his hand on her head, instantly her eyes closed she could see the whole of Spira from a birds eye view. Then she zoomed down to the land, her mind was frantically racing passed people, she could feel the strength of the Fayth growing and growing. Then she saw who it was.  
  
Sin staggered back in pain, his hand surging with blood.  
  
Yuna fell to the floor in shock and pain,  
  
"Who was it, TELL ME"  
  
"What you didn't see, well who say's I'm going to tell you! I'll die before I tell you."  
  
He shouted in anger,  
  
"IF YOU WANT IT THAT WAY!"  
  
Yuna was dragged to a cell by fiends. She fell to the floor weak and scared  
  
====  
  
Well that's the end of that chapter, quiet short hope you like it.  
  
ummm your probably gonna hate me now because this story won't be updated for another week and a half, cos I'm goin on my hols. Sorry but keep reviewing, and I'll let you shout at me if that makes you feel any better.  
  
Faithxxx c ya all soon  
  
(suoivbo tib a sit) 


	8. I’m not afraid

Wow sorry it took me a long time to write this, hope its good enough for you all, well here it is.

Chapter 8 I'm not afraid

"So what are we to do now?" Asked Rikku as they crossed back over the thunder plains

"I'm not sure we.. we'll look all over Spira if we have too" Said Tidus now realising what he had just done in anger.

'I didn't know I could care so much for someone to lose my temper' he thought to himself.

Sin entered the cell where Yuna stood now recomposed and calm.

"I have one question to ask you?" Yuna spoke up

"What is it?" said Sin quite intrigued

"If you are Sin in human form, why aren't you just.... Yu Yevon" she said

"Good question, the answer is simple I am stronger than both Sin and Yu Yevon and the aeons I am a mixture, not human nor am I dead so when you said in human form it is not true. I an the almighty, the destructor out to gain all the power of Spira, now enough small chat,

Child tell me now who you saw, if you know what's good for you"

"What's in it for me... death"

"Well you will be free of this world and it's pain."

"I don't think I'm ready to leave this world just yet" Said Yuna turning her back to him

"Well that's a shame, if you don't tell me your friend will suffer." Said Sin as he magic an image of them one by one, "And this one in particular will suffer the most" he said Walking up to Tidus.

She slowly turned around

"No you can't you won't"

The image of Tidus started to speak

"You must or all of us will suffer"

"I don't believe you"

"Okay have it your way," the rest of her friends images disappeared leaving just Tidus

He slowly drew out a small dagger from his pocket and dragged the dagger across Tidus's arm, it slowly drew blood.

"So what, this image is bleeding I think your trying to trick me, the real Tidus won't bleed"

"Take a look for yourself" Said Sin as he showed Yuna what was happening to the real Tidus.

Tidus led in front of the group head bent low in thought of where Yuna could be. A sharp pain grew up his arm he looked down at it to see an open wound that was bleeding.

"Ahhhh" said Tidus quietly

"Tidus are you okay?" said Rikku running up to him she looked down at his arm

"Wow how did you do that?"

"I.. I don't know" he stuttered

"Stop it, STOP IT" Yuna shouted

"So will you tell me then who you saw?"

Yuna fell to the floor in defeat.

"I'll tell you" he whispered

"You've made a good choice, so who is it"

slowly she whispered "Seymour"

"Ahhh the guado leader" Then he vanished

'I've got to get out of here,' thought Yuna

and as if someone heard from above, an Aeon flew down it was Valefore

"But how could this be" said Yuna "Aeons disappeared when my father defeated Sin"

she did not care any more about who or why she just wanted to escape

"Please help me" she said softly to her new friend

It broke through the bars of the cell and grabbed Yuna ,

"Take me to The spring" she said

he listened and did as she asked.

As she flew over the land she decided to do magic, she had not done it properly in years, but she thought she must try to help save her friends, she cast a spell over her and her friends so that Sin could never find them.

Valfore flew low over the spring water and gently lay Yuna to rest on the bank before flying off into the sky, she lay there tired from practising she slowly fell into a deep sleep

"I'll heal it for you" said Lulu noticing the mass amount of blood flowing from the wound, it stopped a moment later.

"We should go to Spring and Clear our minds" said Kimhari they all quickly turned around noticing Khimari speak

"Ya, something will turn up" said Wakka

they all slowly trudged on in defeat, wondering if Yuna was lay somewhere I pain, and yet they all somehow knew that she was watching out for them, they felt like they had been touched by her somehow, and that she was waiting nearby for them to save her.

As they entered Macalania wood, the group felt tired and wearily they needed rest so they did not go immediately to the spring instead they rested in a nearby area, everyone fell asleep straight away, everyone except Tidus he lay on the ground staring at the midnight sky.

"Yuna I will find you and I won't let you go this time" he whispered to himself,

"Tidus?" said Rikku opening her eyes she hadn't been able to sleep either,.

"Do you love her?" she questioned

#pause#

"yea"

"What's it like?" she said turning to face him.

"Well its hard to explain, its like.... well all of my emotions take over me and all i can think of is how to protect her, and how I failed before." He said clenching his fist

"ohhh, Tidus don't worry Yunie is stronger than she looks and when we find her well... you can protect her then"

he stood up at her words

"I hope your right" he walked away from the camp, he needed to clear his head now.

He walked through the trees to the spring, absent mindidly looking up at the sky

He bought his eyes down to earth, then noticed Yuna's figure lay on the shore.

"Even my thoughts are betraying me, I see Yuna yet I know it must be the pyreflies" he spoke softly

and yet his body made him walk over to her, he took off his glove and lay his hand over her hair, he felt its softness,

"wait a minute" he had realised that it was Yuna

he tilted her head towards him, and stroked it, placing his glove back on his hand,

she slowly woke up,

"Tidus?" she said with a sad smile on her face

"yea it's me" he brought her into a hug "I'm never letting you go" he said into her ear

"who took you? What happened"

"Sin his back but this time he's different."

"Why?"

"He's in a different form, and he's out to get all the power in Spira"

"Well we'll stop him" Tidus said without fear

"I think there's only one way to stop him"

"What?"

"Calling upon, a hidden fayth one that has more power than all of the other faiths put together"

"That doesn't sound to hard"

"But you don't understand, once we call this fayth I don't know what will happen"

she started to cry

"What is it?" he asked

"I have something to tell you"

"what?" he said found it hard looking at him,so she looked away

"what is it?" he said puzzled

"You... you..." it was hard for her to spit out what she had to say

"what?" he said more softer

"Your.. you're the fayth" she said crying

"I'm not... what do you mean... I'm dead?"

"Yes" she said slowly

he went quite looking at himself

"But I can't be, it's not possible, no I don't believe you, how could I not know or not remember"

"I don't know, I'm sorry" she whispered he let go of her and walked to the edge of the spring and breathed in deeply, now that he knew images of his childhood images flashed before is eyes, he was taken as a child one of the few survivors of sin's attack on Zanarkand.

Yuna ran up and hugged him

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she said crying into his clothes

"hay don't worry" he said it all makes sense how I didn't really remember my childhood but know I know.

"but.... I don't want you to go"

he looked at Yuna

"Yuna... I love you, an if that means I have to give my life up for you I will"

"I don't want you to... I won't"

"Yuna..." he said softly

she shook her head trying to make it all go away.

"no..no, no" she repeated

he hugged her

"I'm not afraid" he whispered.

===== End of chapter

awww cry well that's the end of this chapter, what will they do? What will the others say?, what happened to Seymour?, well I guess your just going to have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry again it took so long, well hopes you liked it.

Faithxxx


	9. Reunion

Okay well heres another chapter heehee enjoy, (ohh if you have time read my other fics heehee)

Sorry if there are mistakes in this I didn't have time to read through it so bare with me .Faith

Chapter 9 Reunion

Seymour sat at the desk writing letters. Unknown to hi he was being watched by a figure lurking in the shadows. Slowly Sin walked up behind him and started taking deep breaths, the taste of Seymour's soul and life was soothing on Sins tongue, as Seymour felt this disappearance in him he turned around the pains started to get shaper in his chest

"What the?…""

Seymour tried to reach for his staff that was propped next to the table, but he could not something from inside of him made him collapse on the floor. Sin stood over Seymour

"What ..what is this … she lied to me …._he_ is nothing special" said Sin as he snarled at the limp body on the floor, the anger was rising inside of him and in that instant he vanished into thin air again.

----

"Come o" said Tidus "lets get back to everyone"

"Okay" replied Yuna

They slowly walked back hand in hand. As they walked into the clearing, Rikku lifted up her head and propped herself on her arms and peered into the darkness.

"Tidus is that you?…. an' an' Yunie?" she said quietly, she strained her eyes in the dark. "Yunie… It is you" she jumped up and ran to her cousin. "Your back" said Rikku pulling Yuna into a hug. At this point Rikkus screaming woke the rest of the group up, as they all came to they realised that Yuna was back and smiled at her.

"Everyone I'm sorry" Said Yuna bowing to everyone

"No it's okay what's passed has passed" said Lulu

"Humm" agreed Kimahri

"I think we better get going" said Tidus urgently

"But I want to hear what happened to Yunie" said Rikku

"I agree with Tidus we need to get out of here" said Yuna

"But Yunie..Fine" said Rikku stopping her feet

"I'll tell you when we get out of here"

"Alright, where we going" said Rikku more cheerful

"Well we need to go somewhere no one will find us," said Tidus

"Besaide is out of the question, " said Wakka

"Dad!!" shouted Rikku

"What???" they all said together looking at Rikku

"Sorry Rikku I'm not your Dad " said Wakka

"No silly" said Rikku "My Dad..Cid he has an airship and none can track that thing"

"Ahhhh…"said Wakka he stood there thinking an a moment later "WHHHHAAAAATTTTT… ain't they forbidden … dangerous" said Wakka

"nahhh they aint dangerous, thas just what the temples say, and for them being forbidden thas the fun of it plus no one knows about it and it the fastest thing you have every seen.. or not seen heehee " said Rikku waving her hand at his suggestion

"Okay I think we should take this chance" said Tidus

"Yep" Rikku turned on her heels and went to the teleport point to contact her dad, they all waited there quietly Yuna leaned on Tidus. A couple of minutes later Rikku was back

"He'll be 5 minutes, now can you fill us in on what happened?"

so she did but leaving out the parts about Tidus

Just as she finished a huge ship flew over head, they all made there way to the transport point

As they entered the main deck Rikku ran to her dad " Hiiiii dad "

"Long time no see," said Yuna walking up to Cid

"It's been 2 years I think, " replied Cid he pulled them both into a hug

"You have the look of your mother, so I'm betting you have the power of your father " he said smiling

As they pulled away from the hug Rikku asked

"Have you seen Gippal recently?"

"humm…. What do you want him for?" said Cid

"He owes me an explanation"

"Ahh well he's in the engine room"

"uhhh I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind" said Rikku storming off.

"I think I'm goning to rest" said Lulu "Maybe we all should get some rest?"

they all nodded

"We'll think of something in the mornin'" said Tidus as they all walked out of the main deck

He felt a hand on his shoulder

"Thank you for looking after Yuna" said Cid, Tidus moved his head to the side so he could acknowledge the comment

"No problem"

"Ha" said Cid Tidus turned around fully

"What?"

"I've not seen a leader like you in ages you remind me of well me" said Cid laughing

"I'll take that as a compliment" said Tidus

"Now get going," said Cid " I think someone will be waiting for you" said Cid

"ehhhh… who?" Cid turned around to face the window and just waved his arm over his shoulder. Tidus walked out, in the corridor Yuna was waiting for him, she was looking through a glass port hole to see Rikku shouting at Gippal,

"What's going on?"

"Gippal is ment to be going out with Rikku" she said laughing

"Okay " said Tidus also now laughing at the way Rikku was having a go at him

"Hay could you join me on top deck?" asked Yuna

"Sure" replied Tidus

---

Sin stormed through the room to where the cell lay empty

"WHAT where is she?" Sin shouted

"ohh so she's escaped well I'll find her" he said with a pleased grin on his face.

He created a ball to see where she was but it could not pick her up, "What , we'll if I can't find her I'll find her friends" he tried it but it did not work

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he shouted so loud that parts of the dome fell apart.

---

end of chapter, sorry it wasn't that eventful but I'm gonna do better anyway keep reading


End file.
